omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Corvo Attano
Statistics Name: Corvo Attano. Origin: Dishonored. Classification: '''Human, Assassin, Lord Protector, Royal Spymaster. '''Gender: Male. Age: '39 (Dishonored), 54 (Dishonored 2). 'Tier: '''At least '''B-2, likely B-3. Destructive Capacity: At least Wall Level+, Likely Small Building Level. Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions, higher via Blink. Durability: '''At least '''Wall Level+, likely Small Building Level. (Can Survive Grenades and Explosive Bullets), Intelligence: '''Above Average. '''Stamina: '''High. '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range with his Folding Blade, Several Meters with his Gun, Crossbow, Grenades and Wind Blasts. '''Weaknesses: '''The Overseer Music Box blocks all of his abilities, Needs Mana to Use his abilities. '''Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Possesion, Night Vision, Air Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment Folding Blade: Corvo's Folding Blade is his primary right-hand weapon for most of Dishonored. Its Mechanism is resilient and efficent for both Stealthy Assasinationa and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. Crossbow: '''A silent, exotic crossbow crafted from the finest materials. It can carry basic Crossbow bolts, Incendiary Bolts and Sleep darts. Corvo can carry 10 of each different type of bolts, without any upgrades. This weapon can be upgraded throughout the game. '''Assassin's Mask: '''He uses this mask to conceal his identity, and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, it can also amplify sound. '''Pistol: '''One of Corvo's main weapons. The pistol fires small projectile via the explosion of a miniature whale oil tank. It has two ammunition Types. Standard and Explosive. '''Grenade: '''One of many offensive gadgets available in his weaponry. A metal shell packed with a thick tar made from Whale oil. '''Spring Razors: '''It consists of an innocuous-looking pile of coiled wire, which when triggered by nearby vibrations, unfolds with an audible click causing its sharp wires to snap outward, eviscerating anything in the vicinity. '''The Heart: '''It is used to help Corvo uncover runes and bone charms hidden throughout Dunwall. When Corvo squeezes the heart it whispers directly into hismind concerning his current area, as it senses information about the world beyond mortal recognition. If the heart is pointed at a person, It reveals secrets about them to Corvo. '''Bone Charms: '''Mystical Objects that give the user unique effects on the users constitution and abilities. '''Notable Attacks & Techniques Blink: '''A supernatural Ability that allows Corvo to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances with high speeds. '''Bend Time: '''A supernatural Ability that allows Corvo to temporarily Slow or Stop Time. '''Dark Vision: '''A supernatural ability that allows Corvo to see creatures and key objects through walls, while also virtually alerting him to the noises he make. '''Devouring Swarm: '''A supernatural ability that allows Corvo to summon forth a swarm of ravenous rats that will attack any characters in the immediate area. '''Possesion: '''A supernatural ability that allows Corvo to merge corporeally with creatures and control them. '''Windblast: A supernatural ability that allows Corvo to create powerful gusts of wind. Blood Thirsty: '''A passive supernatural ability that allows Corvo to build up Adrenaline in combat, which can then be expended to kill enemies in one hit. '''Agility: '''A passive supernatural ability that grants Corvo increased movement speed and jumping ability. '''Vitality: '''A passive supernatural ability that grants Corvo more health, regeneration and Survivability. '''Shadow Kill: A passive supernatural ability that causes Corvo to turn enemies to ash after slain. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dishonored Category:Tier B